


Amortentia

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Multi, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione discover their feelings for Harry. They just have to make Harry discover his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Chapter 1: One Shot

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
Ron was watching impatiently for Harry to arrive at his and Hermione's flat. It was easy enough getting him to come over. After all, who wouldn't want to listen to the Cannons on the Wireless? Of course this was just a decoy to real plans for the evening—getting Harry to admit he was attracted to Hermione and Ron.  
  
The whole thing had started three weeks ago in a discussion of fantasies with Hermione. Ron had admitted that he thought being with a man might be erotic and when Hermione pressed him he admitted that he was attracted to Harry. This led to one of their biggest fights in the history of their relationship and to Ron having to sleep on the couch that night. He'd tried to take it back when she came down for breakfast and she just muttered something about now she knew why he took so long in the showers after a Quidditch match.  
  
She had barely spoken to him for two days after the end of that two days she came to him and told him the reason she was so upset was that she felt the same way. At first Ron didn't know what to think and the tiny part of him that was still a jealous prat wanted to go right on sleeping on the couch. They talked about it for hours, about how it had always been the three of them, and, as much as they loved each other, they came to the realization that they loved Harry too.  
It was hard for Ron to admit and when the truth of his statement washed over him he was stunned by the rightness of it—they loved Harry.  
  
They spent the next two weeks trying to gauge Harry's reaction to them. They started off small—simple brushes of their hands against his, lingering a bit longer when they whispered in his ear, and they even dropped subtle hints. Harry was a bit thick according to Hermione and it was going to take an anvil size hint to get it through his thick skull that they wanted him. Ron was all for just pinning Harry against the wall and snogging him senseless but Hermione's logic won out in the end. She said they had to let Harry come to the realization on his own and she set about gathering ingredients to get him to do just that.  
  
Ron knew his role in all this was to be the unwitting leader. Though he was bolder than Hermione in certain ways, she was sneakier. It was his job to lead Harry into the kitchen to show him what Hermione was working on. He stared out the window and he grinned when his best mate suddenly appeared on the front lawn. He stuck his head into the kitchen to let Hermione know Harry had arrived and she looked up from the potion she had been working on.  
  
"Brilliant." She tucked one of her curls behind her ear. "The potion is done."  
  
Ron grinned and saluted her as the doorbell rang. He hurried to the door and he had to swallow hard when it swung open to reveal his best mate. Harry looked good enough to eat and Ron fully intended to live out his fantasies that evening.  
  
"Mate," Ron grinned and looked at his watch. "You're just in time! Hermione needs our help in the kitchen."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he visibly paled, "Ron you didn't say anything about Hermione cooking."  
  
Ron chuckled, remembering the last time Hermione cooked, and the nasty case of food poisoning they had both gotten from it.  
  
"Would I do that to you?" Ron grinned and pulled Harry into the house. He couldn't help but notice the shiver that ran through Harry when their skin brushed and the grin on his face grew wider. Harry wasn't as unaffected by them as they thought. "She wants us to test one of her experiments for work."  
  
Harry cocked his head as they headed towards the doors that lead to the kitchen.  
  
"Our heads aren't going to shrink this time are they?"  
  
Ron's laugh echoed through the house and he guided Harry into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, you're here!" Hermione looked more than a bit satisfied with herself and she motioned that the two of them should sit down at the table.  
  
"Hi ya, Hermione," Harry grinned and arched his eyebrow as she carried large cauldron from the counter to the middle of the table. "I'm guessing that's not fondue."  
  
"I can think of better uses for chocolate if you're interested, mate," Ron said, grinning, and summoned two butterbeers from the icebox. "Just ask Hermione."  
  
"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione huffed. "There are some things that Harry should learn on his own. I mean, he's obviously aware of how much we both like chocolate he just has to learn to use it to all of our benefit."  
  
Harry's eyes were darting back and forth between them and Ron was gratified when Harry pulled at the neck of his jumper like it was suddenly choking him.  
  
"So." Harry's voice cracked and he cleared his throat quickly. "What experiment are you working on this time, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stirred the potion on the table and the aroma of parchment, ink and broom polish filtered into Ron's nose. He was suddenly very hot and very aroused and he stared wide-eyed at Hermione.  
  
"I've been working on the Amortentia Potion," Hermione said as she gazed at Harry. "You see, Fred and George thought that it would be more marketable and less illegal if it produced valid feelings instead of false feelings."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose. "If you say so but isn't the fact that it's a love potion at all making it false?"  
  
Hermione leaned forward slightly. "Not if what you smell are things about that person that attract you instead of being things in general that attract you."  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked as he tugged his jumper over his head. He wasn't sure when the kitchen got so warm but he just couldn't stand the heat any longer. Harry shifted in the seat next to him and Ron almost moaned allowed when their legs brushed.  
  
"Let me explain," Hermione began and Harry cut in with a grin.  
  
"Yes, you'd better explain," he smirked. "You know how Ron hates it when you don't explain yourself properly."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered and inched closer to him. Merlin, Harry smelled brilliant and the smell of broom polish seemed to flow over Ron like molasses. It was as if Harry was exuding it from every pore and Ron's cock was twitching against the zipper of his jeans.  
  
"For example," Hermione pressed on, ignoring both boys. "For Arthur, it would be the things he loved most about his Mollywobbles."  
  
Ron groaned, "Hermione, I told you never to mention that again. As far as I'm concerned Mum and Dad don't have pet names for each other."  
  
"Ron, it's perfectly normal." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You let Lavender call you Won-Won."  
  
"Hermione." Harry stared at her for a moment and blinked several times. "What you're saying is that you turned this into a revealing potion."  
  
"Essentially yes." Hermione turned her attention back on Harry. "So what do you smell, Harry?"  
  
Harry shifted nervously in his seat and cleared his throat several times. "Nothing special really."  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to Ron. "Ron, what do you smell?"  
  
Ron swallowed hard and he knew that his feelings for Harry were about to be revealed. He hoped Harry wasn't too dense to pick up on it.  
  
"Parchment and ink," Ron said, then took a deep breath before continuing,. "and broom polish."  
  
Hermione smiled happily. "That's what I expected and let the record show that I smell chocolate, broom polish, and," she paused and stared right at Harry, "the Hospital Wing."  
  
Harry stood up swiftly, knocking his chair over in the process, and backed up towards the kitchen door. Ron looked at Hermione. The two of them stood in unison and began walking towards Harry.  
  
"Look," Harry stammered. "Maybe we should just go listen to the wireless."  
  
Hermione did a quick locking charm on the door and shook her head.  
  
"I think we need to know what you smell, Harry." She looked at Ron. "Ron wants to know—don't you, Ron?"  
  
They crossed the room and pressed against Harry on either side. "I reckon I do, mate." Ron leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear. "What are you afraid of, Harry?"  
  
Harry's head fell back as Hermione pressed her lips to his pulse point. Ron felt the shudder that went through Harry and mimicked Hermione's action.  
  
"Nothing," Harry breathed as Ron nipped the skin of his neck before laving it with his tongue. "Everything."  
  
"Afraid," Ron heard Hermione whisper. "Too afraid to take a chance of having the life you wanted? What do you smell, Harry."  
  
Ron lifted his head and turned Harry's face towards his. "Are you afraid to admit you want this?" He looked in Harry's eyes. "Are you afraid to admit you love us?"  
  
He brushed his lips back and forth across Harry's. When Harry's hand slid to his shoulder, he smiled. Hermione turned Harry's head to brush her lips against his too. He felt the moan Harry tried to suppress and when Hermione pulled back, she looked at Ron.  
  
"Tell him we want this, Ron," Hermione whispered and Ron nodded.  
  
"We want you, Harry," Ron said and he felt Harry's body stiffen. "We need you and we love you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he bit his lip hard, "But it's wrong...you're not...I mean this would be wrong."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked softly. "It's always been the three of us—how can something that feels meant to be...be wrong?"  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Harry babbled. "I smell ink and that perfume Ron bought you at Christmas, and the Burrow...I'm so sorry—"  
  
He didn't get any further because Ron had all he could take. He pressed his lips to Harry's in a hard, demanding kiss, and Harry finally relaxed. His lips parted when Ron traced his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and Ron deepened the kiss. He heard Hermione moan but held the kiss, tasting each part of Harry's mouth, and he didn't even mind when their teeth clacked together. He felt Hermione's hands tugging at the hem of Harry's jumper and he released Harry's lips so Hermione could tug the jumper over Harry's head.  
  
"Bedroom," Hermione murmured before snaking her hand around the back of Harry's head and claiming his lips. Ron watched as they kissed before sliding his hand down Harry's chest and running his thumb across Harry's nipple.  
  
"Unlock the door, Hermione," he growled and pinched Harry's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He dimly heard Hermione releasing the door and he stared at Harry.  
  
"We won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, mate."  
  
Harry's green eyes had darkened and he licked his lips.  
"I've dreamed..." Harry cleared his throat. "All the time...and I want you both...I love you both...I always have."  
  
"We love you too, Harry." Hermione whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Very much...it just took us sometime to realize it."  
  
"We do, mate," Ron agreed and led them from the kitchen towards the bedroom.  
  
Harry seemed to be freed by his confession and he couldn't stop touching them. They paused at the base of the stairs. Harry tore at Hermione's blouse, sending buttons flying, and when he dipped his head to suckle her through her bra, Ron moved behind him to stroke his cock through his jeans. Harry moaned and Ron's cock swelled as he felt Harry's cock twitch under his palm.  
  
"If," Harry said, lifting his head from Hermione's breast. "You don't..." his voice trailed off as Ron undid the button and zip on his jeans and plunged his hand inside. "We aren't going to make it..." Hermione's lips swallowed the rest of his sentence and Ron moaned as Harry pressed back against him.  
  
"Impatient, Harry," Ron murmured as his hand closed around Harry's bare cock. "Tsk tsk...fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione broke the kiss and pulled away from Harry. "Honestly, Ronald you can't take points as a Prefect." She turned and ran up the short flight of steps. "Are the two of you coming?"  
  
"Not yet," Harry quipped. "But I intend to rectify that."  
  
Ron gave Harry's cock a final squeeze and reluctantly released him. The stumbled the rest of the way up the steps and into the bedroom. Ron grinned when he saw Hermione. There was just something about his prim wife with her fingers between her legs that sent a thrill of desire through him.  
  
"Strip him, Harry," Hermione ordered from the bed as her fingers danced over her clit. "He's entirely too overdressed."  
  
Ron had removed his jumper in the kitchen but Harry seemed more than willing to divest him of the rest of his clothing. He pulled Ron to him and kissed him hard. Ron mused how he tasted like butterbeer and a hint of Hermione when Harry's tongue brushed his. His hands slid into the back of Harry's jeans, his finger slide between Harry's arse cheeks, and trailed up and down his cleft.  
  
"Fuck, Ron," Harry moaned as he broke their kiss. "You're killing me...where did you learn to do that."  
  
Ron grinned, "Hermione, she's right kinky. You know how she likes to experiment."  
  
"Oh Merlin," Harry began peppering kisses down Ron's neck and Hermione snapped her fingers.  
  
"Bare skin boys," she growled. "I'm not seeing enough of it."  
  
Harry wasted no time dropping to his knees and undoing Ron's jeans. He moaned when he undid the zip and Ron grinned down at him.  
  
"No boxers, Ron," Harry murmured and looked up at him.  
  
"I like to be prepared," Ron grinned as he stepped out of his jeans. He swiftly divested Harry of his remaining clothing and pulled him tightly to him. Ron bent his knees and their cocks brushed together. Harry's head fell back.  
  
"If one or the both of you," Hermione moaned from the bed. Ron looked over and watched her flick her clit. "Don't get over here...I swear I won't be responsible for my actions."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry, "Together then?"  
  
"Too right you are, Ron," Harry retorted. "I don't take her threats lightly. Honestly she turned you into an arse when you forgot the anniversary of your first kiss."  
  
The two of the released their grip on each other and moved to the foot of the bed before slithering their way up to Hermione. They spread Hermione's legs and, without warning, Harry slapped her hand away from her pussy and together they lowered their mouths to her folds. Their tongues brushed together, sharing Hermione's taste, as they circled her clit with the tip of their tongues.  
  
"Oh...my..." Hermione stammered and her hand slid into Ron's hair.  
  
He didn't know if she'd done the same to Harry and he didn't much care at the moment. He moved his tongue down and plunged it deep inside her as Harry continued to work her clit. Hermione's hips bucked and rolled, she moaned continuously, and Ron could feel her pussy contracting as he fucked her with his tongue. She was chanting their names and without warning her whole body tightened.  
  
"Yes...just like that...Harry...Ron..." she screamed as she came.  
  
Ron and Harry stayed with her and when they lifted their heads their mouths met in an open-mouth kiss. Tongues brushed, teeth clacked together, and Ron could taste Hermione all over his lips and tongue. They rose to their knees, hands trailing over hard muscle, and Harry finally tore his lips from Ron's.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Harry breathed as he trailed his hand down Ron's chest. He twisted Ron's nipples and Ron's head fell back. He moaned softly as Harry's hand ventured lower and wrapped around his cock.  
  
"Yeah, she's always vocal," Ron moaned as Harry stroked him. "She's usually much more bossy though."  
  
Hermione rose on her knees and claimed Harry's lips in a kiss. Her hand joined Harry's on Ron's cock and the two of them were driving him mad. He watched them kiss and was surprised by the lack of jealousy he felt. This was right...this was good.  
  
"I want," Hermione broke the kiss breathlessly, . "you to fuck me, Harry."  
  
"Cursing, Hermione?" Harry grinned as Ron bent his head to suck on of Hermione's nipples into his mouth. He tugged it to a hard point and laved it with his tongue. "Another ten points from Gryffindor...unless I can fuck you," he added, his hand tightening on Ron's cock. , "while he fucks me."  
  
Ron grinned and pulled away from Harry. He wrestled him to the bed and flipped him over so his arse was lifted into the air.  
  
"Get underneath him, Hermione," Ron growled as he trailed his tongue down Harry's spine. "I'm going to fuck him into you. Would you like that Harry?"  
  
Harry moaned as Ron slide his tongue along his cleft and circled his tight hole with the tip of his tongue. Hermione reached into the drawer and pulled out a small tube and Harry groaned again.  
  
"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Harry," Hermione mused as she handed Ron the tube. "I take it you've done this before."  
  
Harry whimpered as Ron drove his tongue in and out of his arse. He thrust his arse back to meet Ron's tongue and Hermione asked again.  
  
'Yes," Harry whimpered in protest when Ron lifted his head and pulled away for a moment. "Oliver Wood...fuck..." Ron worked two fingers into Harry's arse and Harry seemed to lose his train of thought. "Oh fuck...that's good...more...changing room...Quidditch World Cup."  
  
"Harry," Hermione breathed as she slid a pillow under her arse. "Do you like the way he does that? I love it...he's so good with his fingers and cock..."  
  
"You let him," Harry moaned as Ron added a third finger. "You let him fuck your arse?"  
  
"Of course. He lets me fuck his...I've got this...well you'll see eventually."  
  
Ron growled and slid his fingers from Harry's arse. "You ready, Harry?" He pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's hole. "Lift her legs over your shoulders and slide into her pussy."  
  
Harry whimpered and did as he was told. "She's so tight and wet...fuck..."  
  
"That's the idea." Ron nipped Harry shoulder hard and drove his cock deep into Harry's arse. "I'm going to fuck you hard."  
  
"Yes..." Hermione and Harry hissed in unison and Ron began to move.  
  
He grunted as he thrust his throbbing cock in and out of Harry's arse. With each thrust in he slapped Harry's arse hard.  
  
"Is he fucking you good, Hermione?" Ron grunted as he brought his hand down on Harry's arse cheek again. "Does his cock feel good buried inside you?"  
  
"Yes...oh sweet Merlin," Hermione panted and Ron watched her head toss on the pillows. "I need...harder..."  
  
"Stroke you clit for us, Hermione...help him get you off."  
  
Harry was so tight and hot around his cock and the sound of his balls slapping against Harry's arse was driving Ron mad. The sounds of mingle moans and ragged breathing filled the room and it spurred him to fuck Harry harder.  
  
"Every fantasy," Ron grunted. , "ended with me fucking you...the three of us together, fucking, making love..." Ron's voice trailed off when Harry moaned. "Is she close, Harry?"  
  
"Yes...so tight...ngh...clenching my cock. She's touching herself." Harry growled and turned his head to suck the pit of Hermione's knee.  
  
It seemed to trigger Hermione. With a scream that could have woken the neighbors and broken windows, she came hard. Harry gave a hoarse shout and Ron felt his arse tighten around his cock. Harry's body shook as he came, his head fell back, and Ron thought it might have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Ron brought his hand down hard on Harry's arse and thrust a final time deep in his arse. "Yes..."  
  
His vision blurred, his balls tightened, and heat spiraled out from his stomach. His body tensed, his fingers shook, and with another shout he spilled deep inside Harry. He pulled out slowly and the three of them collapsed into a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed.  
  
"That was," Ron breathed as his heart raced.  
  
"Bloody..." Harry added.  
  
"Brilliant," Hermione finished and the three of them dissolved into laughter.  
  
Ron didn't know the logistics of how this was going to work, he didn't know if Harry would want to live with them, all that he knew was that the three of them had finally found home.  
  
They were where they belonged.  
  
Together.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=167>


End file.
